


Inertia

by Suzuranao (IamLurking)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLurking/pseuds/Suzuranao
Summary: Raphael does not think, as the singularity is launched over the edge of the island by a bitter and defeated Sandalphon. His wings push him to the limits of his power, but gravity cannot be overcome so easily.——Set at the end of What Makes the Sky Blue.





	Inertia

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something relatively related to Raphgran, though not shippy by any means or even close resembling to any friendship. A little add on to the end of WMTSB, though no major points are changed.

That boy. He speaks little with his voice, but there is no need. Those eyes and every gesture of his body say what a thousand words could not. 

It fills him, with a kind of anger when he truly is left speechless-nothing but shock in every line of his body, round eyes and silent scream as his body is thrown off the edge. 

His body reaches terminal velocity before Raphael's wings are unfurled to their full power. 

He is wind, but he cannot fight gravity to this degree. Not even him. 

The boy is dangerously close to the buoyancy limit, the skies redder and redder by the second and Raphael is straining every bit of power he has at his disposal. 

But his wings returned just recently and he's not quite recovered from the wounds Sandalphon inflicted, and frustration mounts at the inability to catch up. 

He had to, because not even him could defy the crimson horizon. He might be the primarch of air, but once they crossed the buoyancy limit into the horizon properly, they'd plummet into the chaos below for all eternity. 

He does not know this boy. He is the singularity and just as much a potential threat as the now declawed Sandalphon. The world might be at peace until the next singularity for a long time if he just lets him fall. Nobody expects him to truly be able to save him.

And yet, there is something beyond gratitude what fuels his wings to push faster and faster, so fast he can start to feel the burn of friction in the tips of his wings.

Endless red beneath him and the singularity a single speck on the distance. 

There is a mighty roar, one that he has heard before, the cause of all these disasters echoing in the limit between heavens and chaos.

Suddenly, the singularity appears to come closer and closer, and Raphael barely has time to stop his descent, wings barely holding him afloat at the limit, spreading his frame as the boy  _ ascends _ and clashes against him, dragging them both to the middle of the sky once again.

They are going even faster than before, but no friction to burn his wings, enclosing them both to protect their eyes.

They are enveloped in a red glow, a shooting star in the wrong direction, until they crash back into the island they began their descent from, trees splintering against the giant frame of Raphael until they end in a pond, within distance of a sprint from the others, Gabriel helping them out until they are spat out in the grass.

The singularity is coughing, propped sitting now that Raphael does again. The crash radiates pain throughout his body and his wings are trailing in the expanse of grass, exhaustion at pushing them so fast without rest suddenly hitting him at once.

It was not him who had rescued the boy from plunging to the depths of chaos, they both know it,

But there is a single nod and smile, thanking him nevertheless as if it had been him who had done it.

It is then he realizes, the singularity’s power, far beyond what the might of the girl in blue and red dragon do at his side.

“He is here.”

Power is stirring. The girl in blue and the red dragon have now sprinted to the singularity’s side, still in his grasp and worrying after him but Lucifer is approaching, 

His wings twitch, but are exhausted beyond their limit and do not incorporate when the supreme primarch appears. But neither do the three of them leave by their own will his hold either, even if they could have done so from the start.

Raphael questions, and wonders.


End file.
